


Affectionate

by KenmaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Short Stories by EmilyY [14]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Sex, Or At Least I Tried, Post-Canon, Riding, Strip Tease, Yaoi, bratty and needy Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/KenmaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba are at Noiz’s company dinner party and Noiz discovers two things:</p><p>A) Aoba is a lightweight.<br/>B) He happens to be a <i>very</i> affectionate drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectionate

**Author's Note:**

> PWP written during one of my too frequent, too long study breaks. I personally don’t think Noiz is taking advantage of Aoba as Aoba is the one who initiates all the smexy bits that happen in the fic and also because they are in a committed relationship. That being said, Noiz could have easily taken Aoba home but where’s the fun in that? ;) Enjoy the PWP!

One upside amongst many, many downsides to attending a company dinner party like tonight is that Noiz gets to see Aoba in a suit. Aoba used to grumble about it at first but he seems to have grown used to wearing suits to a variety of different business functions as Noiz’s date. And, of course, Noiz enjoys seeing Aoba’s hair worn up in a high ponytail, leaving the back of his neck exposed for Noiz’s viewing pleasure.

“Stop that,” Aoba complains, lightly swatting Noiz’s possessive hand from the back of his neck. “I’ve told you before that it tickles!”

People glance their way and Aoba blushes underneath their gaze. Aoba still tends to be self-conscious and Noiz wishes that Aoba would stop caring so much about what others think about him. While he understands that Aoba feels out of place in a brand-new country, it irks him that Aoba won’t rely on him one hundred percent for support.

“Sorry,” he murmurs and retracts his hand. “Do you want something to drink?” he asks.

Aoba mulls it over in his head for a few seconds. “Sure. Hey, can you get me one of those fancy liquors? Cognac, I think it’s called?”

Noiz smirks. “I think it’ll be too strong for you. You sure you don’t want some wine or champagne instead?”

Aoba pouts and glares at him. “I’m older than you, brat. I sure as hell know what my alcohol tolerance level is. And you know that I’m not a big fan of wines.”

“If you say so,” Noiz acquiesces with a shrug. “I’ll go and get one for each of us. Stay here and socialize, yeah? And don’t fret  too much about your German, I’m sure that they’ll understand you just fine.”

 

By the time Noiz comes back with two glasses of cognac, Aoba is surrounded by a small group of people who seem to be enchanted by the blue-haired man. Noiz can’t help but smile fondly at the sight. He used to get jealous over how easily Aoba can charm people unintentionally but he soon came to realize that he was being unreasonable. Aoba is a kind, caring person and one would have to be a fool to not see that.

“Did you miss me, darling?” he asks Aoba in German. His coworkers look his way and visibly back off slightly.

Aoba smiles as he nods and takes a glass from Noiz’s hand. “Of course I did. Thanks.” He tilts the glass in Noiz’s direction before he takes a small sip. Noiz doesn’t miss the way Aoba wrinkles his nose at the strong taste of the drink, nor does he miss the quiet cough that Aoba gives.

“Shut up,” Aoba grumbles at Noiz’s bemused grin.

“I didn’t say anything,” Noiz points out. He gulps down half the glass. The party is only half-over and he could definitely use some help getting through this.

“Uh-huh,” Aoba hums with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He downs the rest of the glass as if to prove Noiz wrong and the squinty expression that he makes while doing so has got to be one of the cutest expressions that Noiz has seen on Aoba so far.

 

 

-

 

 

The night takes a turn for the better after that, that's for sure. It doesn’t take long for the alcohol’s effects to hit Aoba and when it does, it’s quite obvious. Aoba is a lot chattier and he giggles at the stupidest jokes that people tell. His cheeks are flushed a deep shade of pink, bordering on red, and his eyes keep blinking rapidly as if he is trying to stay awake.

And the best part is, Aoba refuses to let go of Noiz. Literally.

Right now, it appears that Aoba is attempting to wrap his body around Noiz’s while Noiz is standing by one of the refreshment tables talking to a colleague. The colleague, thank goodness, doesn’t seem to be bothered by Aoba’s drunken antics. Rather, she looks like she is holding back her laughter. She does let a bark of laughter slip out when Aoba throws his arms around Noiz’s neck and kisses him on the lips out of nowhere.

“Noiz,” Aoba whines in Japanese. “I wanna get you alone. Let’s just leave.” His words are slurred and Noiz has to strain his ears to hear them over the din from the party.

“Aoba, I don’t think I should leave just yet,” Noiz says despite the fact that he would like to leave with Aoba as well. “My brother has to make an announcement and I’m expected to stay at least until then.”

His boyfriend scoffs. He starts to nuzzle Noiz’s shoulder and sneers, “Since when’d you care about what people expect outta you? My Noiz wouldn’t 'ave thought twice before taking me home after the meal.”

Noiz groans, half out of frustration and half out of annoyance. He hasn’t had to deal with a drunk Aoba yet and this is proving to be tiresome. He doesn’t want his coworkers to talk shit about Aoba so he supposes that taking Aoba home would be the best course of action.

He murmurs a hasty goodbye to the woman he’s been talking to and rearranges Aoba in arms so that he now has Aoba cradled in his arms. Normally, Aoba would fuss over being carried in such manner but not tonight. Instead, he sighs happily and mumbles incoherently as he tucks his head in against Noiz’s chest.

Noiz is halfway to the elevators when Aoba starts to squirm in his arms. He sets Aoba on his feet slowly, which turns out to be a disastrous mistake. Aoba smiles crookedly before he sprints off in the direction of the staircase. Since they are on the ground floor, there is only one guess as to where Aoba’s destination is.

“Idiot! Don’t go up the stairs when you’re drunk out of your mind!” Noiz calls out as he takes off after his drunken boyfriend.

He’s never known Aoba to be athletic but being drunk somehow brings out the hidden running abilities in Aoba. Noiz doesn’t catch Aoba until he is in front of his office. Aoba looks genuinely perplexed that the office door is locked, which is admittedly adorable. He startles when Noiz taps him on his shoulder.

“Let’s just go home, Aoba,” he suggests. “That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Aoba pouts, or an approximation of it. “I wanna go into your office more. It’s got a couch and I think all I need right now is a bit of rest. I’m not _that_ drunk.”

Against his better judgment, Noiz reaches into an inside pocket on his jacket and pulls out the key to his office. The instant the door opens, Aoba barges through and throws himself onto the couch.

“So soft,” he comments, fingers stroking the fabric covering the couch. “Sit with me, Noiz.” Noiz complies.

Noiz only narrows his eyes when Aoba takes off his jacket and throws it carelessly onto the floor. His tie follows soon after. Noiz doesn’t stop Aoba from unbuttoning all the buttons on his shirt either.

“Did you lead me here so you can give me a strip tease?” Noiz jokes.

“No,” Aoba replies. “I’ve got something better in mind.”

“And what is it?”

It’s dark in the room as Noiz hadn’t bothered to turn the light one. The only kind of light they have is from the illumination of numerous building opposite the building they are in right now through the window, and the curtains have been left open. Noiz can see vaguely as Aoba moves to remove the clothes from the upper half of Noiz’s body. Even in the dark, Noiz can see the burning lust in Aoba’s hazel eyes with crystal clarity. Aoba kisses him again without a warning, desperation and impatience allowing the older man to dominate Noiz in the kiss. Noiz would be lying if he said that this side of Aoba didn’t turn him on.

After the kiss, Aoba leaves Noiz for a bit. He walks over to Noiz’s desk and goes through the drawers until he finds a small bottle of lube that Noiz has stashed. With a triumphant smile, Aoba returns to the sofa and toes off his shoes. To Noiz’s smug surprise, Aoba surely takes his time stripping off his trousers and then his boxers. His hands roams up and down his body while he does so, fingers grazing his nipples, hipbones, and even the insides of his thighs with his eyes fixated on Noiz’s.

“That looks rather uncomfortable,” Aoba jerks his chin at Noiz’s semi-erection. “Would you like for me to take care of that?”

Noiz has never known Aoba to be this bold and he is definitely enjoying Aoba act this way. “Maybe. How badly do you want to?”

Aoba stares him down. “I’m in charge; I’m the one asking questions tonight, brat.” Aoba hops onto the bed and rubs his bare cock against Noiz’s clothed one, moaning at the sensation. “You just have to lie there and let me make you feel good.”

Noiz obliges and doesn’t move a muscle as Aoba unbuckles his belt and then buttons his trousers. He then scoots down until he can take the zip between his teeth and tug it down slowly, millimetre by millimetre. Noiz has half a mind to push Aoba back and tease him right back but he is dying to see how this will end. So endures the torture of having Aoba’s talented mouth so close to his dick without blowing him.

“Touch yourself, but you can’t come until you’re inside me,” Aoba orders. Noiz wraps his fingers around his erection as he watches Aoba coat his fingers with lube. He moans loudly when he pushes in with one finger, and the sound goes straight down to Noiz’s dick. Aoba wiggles his finger around for a few minutes before he removes them and goes back in with two. “I kinda love it when you spend too long prepping me,” Aoba admits in a breathy voice. “Or when you make me come from just your fingers inside of me and your mouth on my cock. You look great from that angle, did you know?”

Aoba then promptly slaps Noiz’s hand away from his dick. “So hard for me, aren’t you? Think I should reward you for being a good boy for once.” Aoba kisses Noiz for a brief second before he reaches behind him for the lube again. Noiz grunts in distaste when the cool gel touches his dick. His boyfriend makes up for it by pumping his hand up and down Noiz’s dick for a few minutes to warm up the gel to body temperature.

Then, without a preamble, Aoba shuffles forwards and then positions himself above Noiz’s prick. He holds Noiz’s hip down with one hand while he sinks down slowly. Aoba’s mouth slackens in pleasure and when he bottoms out, reopens his eyes to gaze steadily into Noiz’s eyes. Noiz lifts one hand to stroke his cheek, thumb grazing over the contours of Aoba’s soft, kissable lips. He can’t take this anymore; damn the consequences. He sits up abruptly—wincing at the yelp Aoba lets out—and kisses Aoba deeply. Apart from his lips and his fingers cupping the side of Aoba’s face, Noiz remains still so that Aoba can set the pace.

“What’re you waiting for?” Aoba whines into Noiz’s mouth. “Thought you were gonna fuck me senseless when you sat up.”

Noiz smirks reflexively. “Thought you were the one in charge.” He feels the heat rise up to Aoba’s cheeks.

“I—you perverted brat,” Aoba grouses. He lifts himself up until he is nearly empty and then slams his hips down. “Happy?”

“Always am when I’m with you,” Noiz admits.

“You are so—ah!” Noiz sort of knows what Aoba’s reply is going to be like so instead of letting Aoba finish his sentiment, Noiz holds onto Aoba’s hips and thrusts up sharply. He isn’t stopped by Aoba. Aoba actually demands that he do more of that. They work out a rhythm that results in Noiz’s dick ramming into Aoba’s prostate with each thrust. Aoba’ is a loud moaning, writhing mess in Noiz’s lap and for once, Aoba doesn’t seem to be worried about being overheard. In fact, Aoba nearly screams as he comes with Noiz’s name on his lips. And of course, Noiz comes soon after Aoba as well, because the sight of Aoba mid-orgasm never fails to push him over the edge.

Afterwards, Noiz switches on the lights despite Aoba’s protests and returns to the sofa with a box of tissues. He first cleans up Aoba’s body first thoroughly and then his own. (“You don’t have to clean _there,_ Noiz! Haa—stop that!”) Aoba seems to have sobered up slightly, if the hint of regret in his eyes are of any indication.

“I can’t believe I did all that!” Aoba blurts out. “People could have seen us through the window or walked through the door. You didn’t bother to lock it, did you?”

Noiz shakes his head. “It’s not like it’s the first time we had sex by a window anyway. I don’t understand why you’re freaking out over it. Remember, you’re the one who started all this. I only went along because you’re such a cute, affectionate drunk.”

“Why you~~!” Aoba’s entire red goes red and Noiz simply pulls him in for a short, sweet kiss.

“Wanna go home now? Or would you rather stay?” he asks.

“Home, of course.”


End file.
